


Draco Malfoy and the Secret Underground Vampire Bureaucracy

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	Draco Malfoy and the Secret Underground Vampire Bureaucracy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy and the Secret Underground Vampire Bureaucracy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/828201) by [Lomonaaeren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomonaaeren/pseuds/Lomonaaeren). 

Draco叹口气。

这个可怕地方选做接待女巫的人没有抬头。

Draco换个姿势再次叹口气。

这一次，他吸引到了他想要的注意；女巫瞥了他一眼。她礼貌沉默的微笑没有露出牙齿，而且就像五分钟之前，和半小时之前，和一小时之前一样。“是，Malfoy先生？”

“瞧，Bones，”Draco说，决定也许他也该放弃一直采取的礼貌态度。他和Susan Bone在学校里是泛泛之交，但她在Hogwarts重新开学之前的那个暑假消失了，大部分人相信她要么死了要么离开了这个国家。现在Draco知道了是前者，而他们都在同一条船上，所以她应该比目前表露更多歉意。“我只想知道我还要等多久才能见到Zabrina Gloriosa或是随便他妈的什么名字。这名字太荒谬了，顺便一提。”

Bones眯起眼睛，站起身。“一个叫Draco Malfoy的人说这话真奇怪，”她嘟哝。声音里的甜蜜消失了，现在她露出了牙齿，就像以为能吓到他。Draco也露出自己的，但是他还没习惯要为它们张嘴因此其中一颗划伤了他自己的嘴唇。他叫了一声，抬手试图捂住滑落的血迹。无论是不是吸血鬼，他认为没有必要穿着沾了血迹的长袍走来走去。

“你不懂，Malfoy，”Bones说，声音再次愉快起来。也许他礼节上的失误重新给了她自信——本来不应该的，Draco想，愠怒地小心用舌头舔着牙齿。他已经用了几天适应这伤口并选用了一种说话方式，使得几个他母亲精心拣选的客人问他是不是刚刚从国外度假回来。“你现在是吸血鬼——”

“这比较难忘记，Bones，”Draco捂着嘴咆哮。

“而这意味着你和其他与管理局进行接触的新吸血鬼一模一样，”Bones说，耸耸肩，然后坐下。她看起来比过去要苍白，但其他方面没有显著差别。吸血鬼化，Draco已经学会了，对那些金发或红发的人外表影响最小，在他们死前。“你没有任何特权。你还有待向我们显示你可以在人类周围活动，并且接受你在巫师社会的新状态。我们不太了解你可能会从你的宗系获得什么天赋与特殊需要——因为我们还不知道是谁咬了你，以及出于何种理由——而我们需要研究。所有这些事都需要时间和询问。我很惊奇你没有意识到耐心的坐在这儿等候以及不要求见Gloriosa女士，正因为你是个娇生惯养的小孩，都是测试。而你显然不合格。我告诉你只是因为我同情你，顺便说一句。这显然不是你的世界。”

“我怀疑你会比我更了解，”Draco说，他小心放下手，血已经不再流了，他松了口气。他新身份的少数优点之一就是他的血液凝结地更快，因为他负担不起丧失太多保全他生命的液体。“因为去年夏天之前我没发现你咬了很多脖子。”

Bones露出一丝微笑。“我喜欢手腕，实际上。”

Draco战栗一下。吸血鬼种族管理与保护委员会（Vampire Association for the Management and Protection of the Species）很可能把他置于严密的限制之下，让他喝动物血直到他们能找到什么样的人类志愿者最适合让他咬，但当然他母亲会选择抽出她自己的血与他分享。Draco一直指望着她。他发现了，无论如何，他的视线总是先指向她的脖子。

“靠着从手腕喝血我活不下来，”他说。

“你也许必须，”Bones说，翻着桌上另一堆文件，小声嘟哝，“取决于你继承的族类。”

Draco摇摇头。“我根本不明白——”

Bones嘟哝了某些可疑的类似“当然不。”Draco选择优雅的忽视。

“什么吸血鬼咬我怎么会重要呢？我是说，任何吸血鬼都可能制造另一种类的吸血鬼，对吗？”

Bones对他摇摇头。“当然不。人的父母总是生同样的小孩吗？肯定有些特质，有的是特殊天赋，有的是你能喝什么血以及最好选用什么人的血液，是传递给后代或是没传递下去的。”Draco做个鬼脸。他讨厌V.A.M.P.S（译者注，请注意此缩写）对新吸血鬼的用词。让他觉得自己就像什么凤凰。“那不完全属于继承；还组合了你已经拥有的优点与缺点。但这就导致需要更多仔细研究。我知道几个继承者对某些血液疾病有过敏反应，比如，因为他们的身体不健康，而他们的传承人没有细心选择供给血液的人类。他们必须非常谨慎，绝不能饮用任何有某种特别血液疾病的人的血，否则有生命危险。”

“我没生病，”Draco喃喃说到。

Bones只是耸耸肩，然后继续她的文件工作。在她桌前像个傻瓜似的站了一会儿，Draco决定他应该坐下。他坐下了，但依然小声抱怨着以防万一Bones以为她恐吓到了他。他不喜欢她如此平静的忽视他。

又一个小时沉默的过去了，然后挂在Draco头上的象牙钟，空旷墙壁上唯一的装饰物，敲了两下。Bones抬头瞥了一眼，微笑起来，然后说。“Gloriosa女士现在见你。”

Draco站起身，尝试给她一个凶狠的怒视，同时绕过Bones的桌子走向后面的门。她只是对他露露牙齿作为回答。

Draco皱起眉头。他还没明白吸血鬼什么时候会往微笑里加入嘲讽意味，因为他们的笑容差不多总是会露出牙齿。

********

“但他一定是去了什么地方。”

“我现在支持Hermione，哥们，”Ron说，从举在面前的书后疲倦的探出头。“我厌烦了听你说Draco见鬼的Malfoy。我不知道他去哪儿了。没人知道。我只知道他失踪了一段时间，现在他回了英国。这就够了，不是吗？”

“但是——”

“Harry，”Ron哀叹，再次埋首书后。Harry怒视着他，双手抱胸。他知道自己是对的，见鬼。

你还以为Ron和Hermione终于会多听听我的直觉，在发现六年级Malfoy的事情上我是对的之后，还有山谷那次，他想，靠向椅背，向天花板展示他的怒容。

公寓，他，Hermione，和Ron在离开Hogwarts后共同选择合租的地方有许多优点——它靠近魔法部，他们三个都在那儿受训以加入魔法部法律执行司，以价格而言它的空间很大，但外观并非它的强项。天花板上满是裂纹，尽管Hermione花了无数努力，墙壁上依然有灼烧的痕迹和无法驱散的咒语留下的臭味。她完全变形了地毯，但Harry在新的蓝色周围认出了原先暗沉的绿色。夜深人静的时候卧室和厨房里依然回响着奇怪的声音。Harry相信一定躲着个恶作剧鬼，因为他们起床的时候总是能发现水龙头没关或是壁炉里有着碳灰余烬。

Harry试图把注意力转移到数天花板的裂纹上，或是努力寻找Ron发誓在那儿的邓布利多的头像，但他的意识不断回到Malfoy身上，一如既往。Malfoy在他们参加NEWT考试几天后突然消失。然后过了一个多月才回到英格兰。这怎么能不可疑呢？尤其是Lucius Malfoy在决战后不久就逃走了，而且依然下落不明。Draco消失可能和他父亲有关，要是他们更仔细调查他，他们可能多找到一个逃亡的食死徒。

令Harry挫败的是，但是，魔法部里没有一个人相信他。Ron和Hermione只是归咎于他的妄想，然后继续自己的正常生活。

Harry不是妄想。他知道他不是。他只是希望所有的食死徒因他们的罪行要么被关在阿兹卡班要么死掉，多谢你了。他不认为这是什么不合理的奢望，鉴于他在霍格沃茨的最后一年中Greyback和其他几个人试图暗杀他。

他更加盼望的是把所有战争相关的事情置之脑后，只专心当傲罗。他最好的朋友知道，Weasley家知道，Ginny，嗯，当他对她解释的时候知道。其他想法不同的人都是读了太多预言家日报为了牟利而出版的他的下流故事并且相信了的人。

但他首先必须结束战争留下的琐事。某些事必须完成，然后正常的生活才能开始。他必须考NEWT才能当傲罗。他必须找到方法解释他不愿和Ginny约会的古怪想法才能自由的去找别人约会。他必须找出Draco Malfoy去了那儿才能确定他们没有漏掉什么关于Lucius Malfoy的明显线索。

然后他坐起身，屏住呼吸。

“你在打算什么，Harry？”

Hermione正好踏进公寓的门，甩掉伞上的雪，她给它施了咒语好在她必须步行时给自己建立全身保护防御。她又去看望她父母，而幻影显形进出Granger家会被当作在麻瓜面前使用魔法，因为他们也许有客人。现在她敏锐的看他一眼，拂去几片设法落在她头发上的雪花。

“谁说我在打算什么？”Harry问，试图做出Teddy在Harry接他出去玩的时候一样的无辜表情。

“你脸上的表情说了。”Hermione挂起伞，开始解除她在十二月里每天都穿的外套上施的复杂咒语。“你在隐藏情绪上不像自以为的那样聪明，你知道。”

Harry判断Hermione错了。不止是因为她确实错了，而且因为她看起来似乎完全不知道Harry对Ginny的感情发生了变化。

“是，对，”他说，靠回椅子再次看着天花板。“Ron告诉我我应该放弃寻找Malfoy出了什么问题。 我猜想他是对的。我是说，魔法部调查过了，他们什么也没发现。”

这话就像个热土豆一样卡在他喉咙里。魔法部几乎没用过心。他们可能和Malfoy的母亲达成了某种理解，Harry苦涩的想。Narcissa Malfoy救了他的命，但他知道她这么做是因为她会为了保护她儿子付出一切，那肯定包括贿赂官员以阻止追查他，如果必要的话。

“嗯，”Hermione说，怀疑的看了他一眼，经过他走进厨房。过了一会儿，她厌恶的声音飘了出来。“Ron，我告诉过你我不会承担一切做饭工作！赶快进来做你该做的事，快。”

Ron嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨着，尽力勉强的迫使自己放下书本，就像他拥有Hermione的学习习惯。Harry摇摇头看着他离开，然后笑着抬头看裂缝，想着也许他终于能找到邓布利多的脸了。

他努力说服他朋友在Malfoy的事情上听他的，久到他已经忘记了还有另一个选择。三年前他自己调查过Malfoy的食死徒行为。为什么现在不能再来一次呢？

而Harry知道该从那儿开始。关于Malfoy的调查资料已经传递到了一个暗恋他的魔法部小助理手上；在她努力暗示他跟她约会时提过。Harry会对她使用一点儿明智的微笑，看看她还能告诉他什么。

他觉得为了这种事用上他的脸和伤疤有点儿奇怪，但是，好吧。

这是为了更大的利益，他为自己辩解。而且也不是邓布利多的那种扭曲方式。这真的是。要是Malfoy是无辜的，那他就没什么害怕调查。要是他做了坏事，那我就该找出来，这样巫师世界的其他人和我就能安心生活了。

还有，一旦他找出了Malfoy有什么打算，也许他就能停止一直想着他。

********

“欢迎，Malfoy先生，请坐。”

Draco愣住了，难以置信的盯着，几乎没有意识到。他想象中的Gloriosa女士一直是个吉普赛女巫，黑色长发和尖尖的指甲，面前还会放个水晶球，大概比Trelawney教授的有效得多。

而他面前的女人，个子娇小，长得像法国人。简洁的褐色长发，发尾略卷，水汪汪的蓝眼睛在眼镜的辅助下注视着他。她的长袍做工精良，而且是血红色，但要是在街上Draco可能还是会注意不到她。

这是大不列颠所有吸血鬼的头？据说应该管理他直到他可以被信任不会吸干某人的血？这个女人有权利和魔法部长商谈并且代表所有英国吸血鬼发言？

Draco在书桌前的椅子上坐下，但他的内脏愤怒的绞在一起。Gloriosa女士再次看了他一眼，然后拿起桌上的文件开始翻阅。只是桌子是桃花心木的，符合她的身份，Draco想，精心雕刻了一些吸血鬼咬陶醉的男女巫师的场景。

这才是应该的样子，他想。他变成吸血鬼时被迫放弃了太多东西，从魔杖到像正常人一样在阳光下行走的能力（而像Bones一样的吸血鬼还想他放弃把自己当作人类，除非Draco死了才可能）。他至少希望在力量和威吓方面能有所补偿。

但是，不，委员会控制所有的吸血鬼，所以这是没希望的。有各种各样的规定限制谁能咬谁不能，吸血鬼侵入巫师控制区域的频率，他们是否有权进入麻瓜控制区域，他们可以使用什么魔药或工具代替魔杖，他们和过去的朋友该保持何等联系。Draco在听到这些规则的第一刻就把它们当作了限制人的镣铐。Bones爱怎么唠叨这有多重要，好安抚人类的恐惧，好让吸血鬼可以不被迫害都行，但Draco觉得他们用自由换来的安全感非常微小。

“啊，是，”Gloriosa女士说，得回Draco的注意力。她对面前的羊皮纸眨眨眼，然后看着他，表情满意。“我们相信终于辨别出了你的遗传。非常非常罕见，这一个。他超过两百年没有传承任何吸血鬼。有人一定找到了他，给了他大量的金钱以让你觉醒。”

“等等，”Draco说，“有人付他钱把我变成吸血鬼？为什么有人干这种事？我以为是他碰巧饿了，发现我在禁林边上闲逛，然后咬了我。”

“哦，是，这可能是你应该的推测，”Gloriosa女士温和地说。“但我们在你清醒后立刻采了你的血液样本，你记得吗？”

“有点印象，”Draco主要记得的是他胃里那种饥渴的空虚，似乎要把整个世界吃个底朝天，以及他无论如何都不愿回忆的挣扎和尖叫，因为对于一个Malfoy那么做太有损威严。

“我们发现了魔药的迹象。叫做梦游症。”Gloriosa耸耸肩把文件转向他。Draco低头浏览，但粗率潦草的字迹让他头痛，他再次移开目光。“那没用，真的。它唯一效果就是让人梦游。但我们认为有人把它给你是为了让你离开城堡走到禁林边缘——夜之王等待的地方。”

“等等，等等，”Draco再次说，举起一只手。他感激的看到Gloriosa夫人停下了。那么即使她也必须意识到一个Malfoy的力量。“夜之王？Bones告诉我吸血鬼里没有贵族。”

“哦，我们没有。但我们认为从策略上有必要尊重任何我们古老成员为自己选用的头衔。言论自由。”

Draco做个鬼脸。这是他对委员会最讨厌的事情。他们似乎觉得像Draco这种人应该真心乐意当上了吸血鬼，他们使用各种标语广告把这事变成了什么喜事一样。

“所以有人付钱把我变成吸血鬼，”他嘟哝，语气就像他希望的一样难以置信。“你知道是谁吗？”

“像夜之王一样古老的吸血鬼必须极其小心的接触。”Gloriosa给他一个同情的微笑。“我相信你会更有兴趣学习拥有夜之王通过咬给予你的能力后如何生活。例如，你知道你可能会成为一个束缚吸血鬼吗？据我们的记载，他的最后一个继承人就是如此。”

Draco皱起眉头。“束缚吸血鬼？”Bones对他提过，还有别的跟他打交道的Gloriosa女士的手下，关于有的吸血鬼从人体不同的地方喝血，有的可能被月光灼伤，有的几乎免疫于普通咒语，但他没听过这种事。“我可以召唤绳子？”

Gloriosa大笑起来。笑声听起来有些勉强，Draco想知道是不是自己的想象。也许他影响到她了，她被迫意识到自己必须更加尊重的对待一个Malfoy，而不是像对待那些庸俗的泥巴种巫师一样。“完全不是！这意味着你可以和某种特定人类建立盟契，你能够了解这个人类的思想和情绪，即使从远方。你比大多数人幸运，在某些方面。我们必须小心拓展我们的食物来源，我们的捐献者可能会紧张，随时收回血液供应。对一个立下了盟契的吸血鬼则很少发生。人类认为共享思想和情绪意义重大。他们会和接触他们的吸血鬼成为朋友，有时候是爱人。让他们停止供应血液非常不容易。而且这是完全合法与融洽的安排，早就得到了魔法部的认可，不必经历我们和普通捐献者那样复杂的协议。”有一刻，她露出一丝向往的表情。

“我感觉还有些好处。”Draco阴沉的说。

“为什么你这么想？”

“因为这——这太疯狂了，”Draco说，双手抱胸。“必须得有些好处。表面上看起来没什么事真正让我失去生命变得容易接受了。”

“我确切希望你停止把这当作你缺少了生命，”Gloriosa责备道。“吸血鬼是不同的生命，不是死亡，或是我们根本不存在。Susan告诉我你一直使用不合作的词汇，看起来不愿参加安排给新的继承者以帮助你们适应新生活的集体会议。”

“也许因为我根本不想当野兽！”Draco靠向前。他的反对对于之前打交道的小职员没有留下任何印象；他们被训练好了无论他说什么都回以微笑和愉快的回答。Gloriosa女士的级别够高，也许她会有所不同。“我想要当人！而现在我的魔杖被没收了，我不知道我能做什么不能做什么，有人想要管理我生活的每一点细节，我看不出吸血鬼为什么不能随便攻击人类，既然他们力量更大——”

Gloriosa眯起眼睛，Draco突然发现自己被钉在了墙上，她的手捏着他的喉咙。Draco窒息了，虽然他不再需要呼吸，她还是抓住了他的脖子几乎捏断气管。而他甚至没看见她动。

“你不止是不肯合作，”Gloriosa说。“你是愚蠢。我们存在于魔法部的容忍之下，Malfoy先生。我们提出自己的法律和规则是因为他们建立的会更加严密的控制我们。我们在慢慢争取我们的自由，使用人类不知道的技巧因为他们生命有限。但我们的族群一直很小，而且越来越小，因为现在只有流浪的或是足够年长的吸血鬼才能避免制造继承者带来的后果。

“我不会因为你是个任性的小孩就纵容你的冒险破坏我们的努力。我保证，虽然我不会杀死你，我知道一切有可能让吸血鬼的生命无法忍受的办法。我有六百岁，Malfoy先生，你对我和我从先祖那里继承的力量一无所知。要是我决定驯服你，你的智力甚至会比现在那漂亮小眼睛后的玩意更加浅薄。

“接受，然后生存。”

她把他扔到地上。Draco的脑袋撞到地板，他喊了出来，然后闭上眼睛竭尽全力的专心控制脖子恢复原位。

当他再次睁开眼睛，Gloriosa女士坐在书桌后面，沉默的再次检查他的文件。

“你是对的，束缚吸血鬼是有缺点，”她说，没有抬头。“只有具备特定条件的特定人类才行。例如，尸骨女王的子孙只能和满月的星期二出生的人盟契。而你这种夜之王的后代——嗯。”她对他露出牙齿，Draco终于肯定那不是微笑。“你需要找到某个死而复生的人。晚安，Malfoy先生。Susan会送你出去。”

********

Harry激怒的推开面前的Malfoy文件。它差点从那个助理借给他用的办公桌上摔到地上，他慌张的伸手，抢在落地前抓住了它的边缘。他知道他永远没法把这些纸张排回正确的顺序，好看起来就像从来没人仔细检查过。

文件告诉他的其实不多。魔法部注意到了Malfoy的失踪，派了两个傲罗去Malfoy庄园询问Narcissa。她的报告是“满意，”他们说，证实了Draco Malfoy未曾离开本国。然后在阿尔巴尼亚，据说是Lucius Malfoy的第一目的地，有些断断续续的派遣活动，然后什么也没有了。

这不合理。

除非魔法部里有人不希望逃亡的食死徒被捕。

Harry的手指敲打着书桌边缘。当然他知道Kingsley接手事情也不会奇迹般的转好。但知道是一回事，而面对面的遇上又是另一回事。

门吱呀打开，Harry跳起来转向门口。助理向他保证这个办公室的老巫师今天病假，但这也不是魔法部第一次破坏Harry的计划了。

他伸手去拿魔杖，但随即听到助理熟悉的喊声。“Potter先生？你看完文件了吗？我得尽快送回去，他们在进行新文件审阅，否则会被发现的。”

Harry松口气拿起文件。“我马上出来，Katie，”他喊道，施了个Hermione教他的咒语抹去文件上他的魔法气息。没必要让别人起疑。

等我把Malfoy赶出脑子我就会满意。所有这些关于他的念头都要把我逼出妄想症了

他打开门走出去——几乎撞进Katie怀里。她用惊惶迷惑的眼神看着他，几乎比得上Ginny习惯看他的方式。

Harry咽下口水，他憎恶别人把他当成什么无所不能的救世主。他只是做了不得不做的事，只不过比别的事更加危险致命复杂。他把文件递给Katie，巧妙躲开她可能抓住他手腕的手，然后说。“谢谢你借我看，我也许找到了需要的信息去阻止Malfoy。”

“真的？”Katie靠近几步，耳环上闪动着微弱的迷惑咒。是猫，让Harry想起了恶心的Umbridge。“多棒。”

“呃，是。”Harry飞快挪了几步设法绕过她。他不懂为什么胸口会涌上类似慌张的情绪。那不止是因为这种仰慕的表情；他已经习惯了Ginny把他当作她的英雄一样暗恋。

虽然战争结束起她只那么看过我几次，那也就是我开始觉得她不舒服的时间……  
Harry摇摇头，他脑子里莫名其妙的东西够多了，他不需要更多。

“谢谢，”他重复，然后做了某件，让他不够气概的，叫做逃走的事情。

他走向离开魔法部的电梯时稳住自己。他来这儿是有完美借口的。最近他的训练课程和Ron不在一起，因为导师希望他们习惯不同的搭档，所以Ron也不能肯定他会什么时候回家。

但他的行动方针现在清楚得讨厌。除了亲自去Malfoy庄园外别无他法。

********

“我真的看不出来这怎么是世界末日了，亲爱的。”

Draco哀叹一声，手臂压着脸。要是他不想的话，可以一整个白天都不睡觉，但即使他卧室拉上了厚厚的黑色窗帘，咒语尽可能的封闭了一切光线，他依然觉得能看到明亮刺痛的闪光灼痛了他的眼睛。“因为我不认识任何死而复生的人，母亲，”他说。“如果这是最适合供给我血液的人，那我当吸血鬼也不比当人更走运。”

“但你当然认识一个死而复生的人，”Narcissa说。

Draco翻个身放下手臂，盯着。他母亲坐在沙发边上，双手哗哗的翻阅许多在战争中受伤的人的申请，以期获得Malfoy家族的注意与金钱。身边一盏小灯提供她光亮。当她感觉到Draco的目光时，挑起眉毛瞥他一眼。“什么事？”

“我不认识任何——”

“Harry Potter，”Narcissa说，然后对面前的羊皮纸做了个厌恶的表情。“哦，宝贝。你还指望这个可怕的女人，这个Louise Fleming，会放弃。我充分了解Lucius在1997年8月间从没伤害过任何一个半血统，因为他和我一起留在庄园。”

“Harry Potter，”Draco带着浓重的讽刺说，坚决要让她注意他和他的问题。这是认真的，该死。

“是，当然。”Narcissa用羽毛笔在纸上画了个记号，然后好奇的看他一眼。“黑魔王施索命咒时我在场。我看到它击中他。没有反弹，像他小时候那样，也没有留下伤疤。但当我去检查他是不是活着的时候，他在呼吸。”

“那不等于他真的死过，”Draco有些粗鲁的说。

“你要原谅我，Draco，”Narcissa说，微微眯起眼睛。“相信我知道索命咒造成的死亡是什么样子。”

Draco转开目光。他忘记了，有一刻，当黑魔王住在这儿时，他母亲亲眼目睹过多少次折磨与屠杀。那是他发誓永远也不忘记，但却常常遗忘的事。变成吸血鬼极大的改变了他的关注点。

“但我——”他说，随即摇摇头。“即使是真的，事情只有更糟，因为他绝对不可能同意和我立下盟契。”

“你怎么知道？”Narcissa翻过两页，发出一点恼怒的声音因为纸粘到了一起。

“他是我敌人，母亲，”Draco说，不得不再次转开目光，因为灯光刺激他眼睛流泪。“即使学校的最后一年，他从不看我的方向，他不和我吵架，他表现的很明白他没时间浪费在站在黑魔王那边的人身上。”

“当然你会以为他有这种感觉，”他母亲说，分开两张纸。“但你经历了可怕的命运——虽然我不觉得有你说的那么可怕——而你的选择相当有限。他是个英雄，Draco，即使依照最严格的标准。他会回应请求胜过回应贿赂或是对抗。”

“我想他不会忘记我们相处，小时候，是什么样子，”Draco沮丧的低声说。

“他现在是个年轻人，在接受傲罗训练。我看不出你除了问他之外还有什么办法。”

Draco愤怒的叹口气。“当然我没有。我明天给他写信”

他母亲站起身穿过房间走向他，温柔的吻吻他的额头。对于他现在一直冰冷的皮肤，她从未显示过任何畏惧或厌恶的迹象，而这一点，还有很多其他事，是Draco无限感激的。“这才是我勇敢的孩子，”她说，然后拍拍他肩膀。“你抱怨的够多了，现在该是继续些其他事的时候了。”

她离开后，Draco怒视着墙壁。变成吸血鬼又不是他的错。他对于生命发生这么戏剧化的改变感到沮丧也不是他的错。

但无论他怎么辩解，对于过去几个月他的表现除了抱怨之外也没有更好的描述。也许是时候停止了。

********

Harry拿着手里的信，翻来覆去的检查。然后再次拿起信封看着它。

但是无论他看多久，它们看起来还是一样，信上的内容也一样。

Potter：

我知道你没理由喜欢或信任我，但我现在有了麻烦，除了你没人能帮我。请在两天后的晚上六点到Malfoy庄园来。别带任何人。我知道这对你听起来像个陷阱，但只要想想我要是跟Harry Potter的消失联系起来，我会有多大麻烦。你可以把这事告诉别人。

Draco Malfoy

Harry沉默的摇摇头，把信递给Hermione。她一看到他脸上的表情就要求知道信上说的什么，但Harry希望在她告诉他怎么看之前能有机会得出自己的结论。

现在他再次靠着椅子望着天花板。今天，裂纹只是一团裂纹，不足以让他放弃自己的思绪。

一定是陷阱，不是吗？这种愉快的巧合不会掉到他腿上。不愉快的，肯定，它们一直都在出现。也许Malfoy听说了Harry在追究他的小小失踪，并打算永远的摆脱他。

但如果是真的，公开送这么一封信看起来绝对是个愚蠢透顶的方法。

Harry抓抓嘴角琢磨了一会儿，然后Hermione咳了咳。他看向她，看见她拍拍手里的信，惊奇的注视着它。

“难以置信，不是吗？”他低声说。“我就是想不通他找我干吗。我是说，他一定知道我不会帮他解决魔法部的麻烦或是替他还债之类的。”

“我想他是真心的，”Hermione宣布。

“什么？”Harry从没想过Hermione会把这么个词跟Draco Malfoy连在一起，除非是在类似“他真心相信纯血统巫师优越论”的词组中。

“如你所说，我看不出他为什么为了他知道你不会解决的问题给你写信。他会先去找别人。”Hermione抿紧嘴唇。“所以这一定是个他认为你会替他解决的麻烦。”

“或者他只是傲慢的以为我会扑进任何机会去帮助他，”Harry充满希望的建议。现在他确实有了个机会去庄园，他发现自己不情愿接受。当他搜寻他知道没人想要他发现的秘密时更——呃，更有趣。

“他对你的了解不止如此。”Hermione递回信。“总之，现在我知道了，我会至少再告诉几个人，不包括Ron，”她补充，当Harry张嘴的时候。“他永远不会让你一个人去。但我真的不觉得这是冒险，Harry。Malfoy家太过努力的奋斗以维持他们现在还拥有的东西。Narcissa Malfoy付了她的罚金，他们的财富当然比过去要少点儿，而且在她丈夫的失踪问题上尽可能的与魔法部合作。为什么他们会冒险杀死你？这不合情理。”

“他们不用合乎情理，”Harry嘟哝，双手抱胸，即使知道自己现在看起来像个乖僻的小孩。又怎么样？我时不时能乖僻一次。“他们在学校就不讲道理，Malfoy永远看不清现实。为什么他会现在开始？”

“他也许变了。战争和过去学校的一年改变了你。”Hermione对他皱起眉。“但是不像我希望的那么多。”她补充，用显然希望他听到的音量低声说。

Harry想要反驳，但有人敲了敲门。公寓的屏障震动承认了来者，所以Harry挥挥魔杖打开门，猜想是Ron提前完成傲罗训练回家了。

当Ginny充满希望探头进来的时候，他觉得自己蔫掉了。看到Harry，她脸上立刻亮了起来，点点头走进屋。身后漂浮着盖好的盘子，给她来这儿的借口。

Harry移开目光，脸上窘的发热。真的，他不懂自己怎么了。Ginny看到他时眼里的亮光可能只是感情，而不是愚蠢的崇拜。但他知道他不想单独和她在一起，他沉默用眼神恳求Hermione别把他丢在这儿。

他忘记了没告诉Hermione他对Ginny的感情发生变化也就意味着她不太能理解他的眼神。她微笑着站起来。“嗨，Ginny，”她说。“Molly给我们送的晚餐，我猜？闻起来真香。”

“是，妈妈厌烦了上次Ron在飞路网里的抱怨，所以给你们做了几道菜。”Ginny对Hermione微笑，但当她看着Harry时，她的笑容变得更加温柔。“哈罗，Harry。”她说。

Harry给她一个无力的微笑。

“我会保证它不会变冷，”Hermione说，然后挥挥魔杖，召唤盘子离开Ginny跟着她走。Harry想要发出些更微弱的恳求，但Hermione大步走向厨房开始卡拉卡拉的放东西，非常明显的让他们知道她没偷听。

当他转回头，悲惨的，到休息室，Ginny在沙发前的凳子上坐下。她带着微弱的笑容看着他，Harry知道就在一年前自己会无法控制的陶醉其中。

而现在他不。

见鬼的我到底出什么毛病了？他想，克制撞墙的冲动。

“Harry，”Ginny说，垂下眼睛。她似乎在等待着什么。可能是等他说些听起来不太傻的话，Harry空洞的想。好，要是如此，她也许要等很久。

“嗨，Ginny，”他说。

然后他们沉默的坐了一会儿。厨房里锅碗瓢盆的声音开始变得绝望。

“我想知道你为什么再也不来陋居了，”Ginny突然说。吃了一惊，Harry从向着厨房的方向扭过头，他一直渺茫的盼望Hermione会出现，看着她。她手指绞着头发盯着地面。她语速飞快，他几乎听不明白。“我是说，你有时候来，但总是同Ron和Hermione一起，而你一直在找借口，你从来不肯单独和我一起，我——”她抬起头，摇摇头。“怎么回事，Harry？我干吗了让你不想再跟我一起？”

Harry深吸口气。什么也没有，我猜想。“没什么，”他轻声说。“都是我，Gin，不是你。我只是已经有一阵子不想再跟你约会了。”他耸耸肩，她眨眼看着他。“我不知道为什么。我是喜欢你，但是——”他阻止自己告诉她现在他想着的是Malfoy而不是她。上帝知道她会往那些话里加入多少想象。

“要是你喜欢我，”Ginny慢慢的说，就像没法理解一个复杂的方程式。“而我喜欢你——我是的——那为什么你不想跟我约会？”

Harry摇摇头。“我不知道。那不再合理了。只不过是——我变了，在去年。也许这是另一个现象？”他畏缩的听到厨房里传来一声巨响，想知道Hermione是不是拿锅砸墙好弄出这么大的声音。

Ginny哼了一声双手抱胸。“我想不是，Harry。过去六个月你都在回避我。之前，你至少乐意跟我亲热和调情。什么变了？”

“我不知道。”

“那不是答案。”Ginny眼里闪着光，但基于她脸上的绯红，Harry认为那是出于愤怒而不是眼泪。他庆幸。要是看到她的眼泪，他可能会投降。“我想要答案，Harry。”

Harry茫然的挥挥手。“我不知道！我没法再用同样方式看待你。”他不是故意指责Ginny跟他约会只为了他的名声。他不认为那是真的，要是Katie的话他就一点也不会怀疑。“我只是——就像在不经意之间，我不再爱你了。”

Ginny站起来，看着他就像他刚刚承认自己打上了黑暗印记。Harry瞪着他。他知道这听起来不像个好解释，因为它不是的。

“我会过四天再问你，”Ginny平静的说。“也许我给了你期限，你能找到些听起来跟合理的东西告诉我。”她走向门口，拉开门，走了出去。Harry叹口气，想象了一会儿雪花落下，粘在她头发上的情形。但这幅画面只是在他脑子里，根本不吸引人。

公寓门关上的那一刻，Hermione出现厨房门口。“不妙？”她问。

Harry干脆的摇摇头站起来。“我过两天去找Malfoy。”他告诉Hermione，直奔他卧室。“我想要复习一下我的防御咒。”他会看看那个混蛋想要什么，并且巧妙的查询在他父亲失踪这件事上Malfoy是无辜还是有罪。也许那只是妄想——以浅薄的方式——一旦他了解真相，他就可以免除关于Malfoy的想法，回头喜欢Ginny并拥有正常生活。

********

Potter走进Draco选中接待他的舒适的小书房，尽管他怀疑地板下会有陷阱。他看着Draco递给他的酒就像里面下了毒药，然后一饮而尽，Draco尽力不要畏缩。

当然，还有更多事值得退缩；要是他不思考Potter粗野的行为，那么他不得不思考自己对这个傻瓜的反应。Potter踏进房间的那一刻，Draco的目光就投向了他的脖子。一部分被Potter穿着的暗绿长袍的领子挡住了，但没关系。Draco很难注意其他事。

而他可以感觉胃里涌上的饥饿感，一贯。不应如此，Narcissa坚持他在见Potter前喝了一管她的血，Draco觉得是个合理的建议。但这是另一种饥饿，就像他即使已经吃得撑不下时看到甜点的感觉。他母亲的血液足以维持生命——呃，对，某种生命——流淌在他的血管里。Potter的血，他可以闻到气味听到它贴着皮肤轻轻涌动，尝起来会是甜蜜而且温暖宜人。Draco也知道它会发光，带着Potter辐射的魔法与他抵抗过的咒语。它——

“为什么你请我来，Malfoy？”

Draco克制着反抗这种赤裸裸的质问。他沉浸在对Potter血液的冥想中，精心准备的演讲已经飞出了他的脑海。他太过震惊于证据显示他母亲和Gloriosa女士是对的。他想要和某个死而复生的人建立盟契并以他为食。虽然如此不便，虽然夜之王犯下大错咬了他，虽然Potter愚蠢到肯为他人牺牲自己的生命，Potter依然是最佳候选人。

“你也许注意到我在去年六月的失踪，”他说，告诉自己他的声音没有颤抖。嗯，至少Potter这种迟钝的傻瓜是听不出来的。

“是，很难不注意，”Potter放下酒杯对他皱起眉头。Draco坐在他父亲用来威吓客人的豪华樱桃木书桌后——比Gloriosa女士的强多了，谢谢您了——而Potter坐在距离书桌五英尺远的宽敞舒适的椅子上。Draco以为书桌是个好主意，现在他希望他在书桌的另一侧，最好是Potter腿上。“我不指望你会告诉我你去了哪儿？”

Draco点点头，舔舔嘴唇。老天爷，现在他就像根本没喝过血似的。Potter血流的节奏加快了，似乎他以为会听到什么令人惊奇或是认罪的话，而Draco想要晕倒，或是咬他。不，只有第二项。

“我——不是真的去了什么地方，”他说。“我只是没有上学。因为这个，”面前没有别的办法能更优雅的说明真相，他张嘴，伸长牙齿。

Potter脸上震惊的表情令人满足。

********

Harry知道他可能行为粗鲁，要是Hermione在场一定会责备他，但他没法不看Malfoy的尖牙，或是战胜他眼睛后面沉重的失望。

和他父亲根本无关？他现在成了吸血鬼？

Harry咽下口水，他在期待一场华丽的冒险，一次尖锐的交锋，他会扮作勇敢的间谍，而Malfoy会懵懂的泄露所有信息。但事情的发展似乎不如预期。

“我看不出有什么可效劳的，Malfoy，”他终于说。“我是说，成了吸血鬼不是问题，是吗？或者困扰？只是你而已。”

Malfoy挣扎了一会儿，然后似乎觉得他不必再隐瞒他想要什么，既然他已经给Harry看了他的牙。他变白了一点，眼睛也变了，变得充满阴影，但Harry只以为那是书房大壁炉里的闪烁火焰导致的。“我——瞧，Potter，事情是这样。吸血鬼的传承会决定他们最好以什么样的人为食。原来咬我的吸血鬼可以和人类盟契，把他们的思想和情绪与他的连接起来。而他的最佳喂食对象是死而复生的人。也就是说我也是。”他停下来，意味深长的看了Harry一眼。

Harry依然用了一会儿才明白，因为他不能相信Malfoy会想咬他，且不说他愚蠢到足以在禁林边上溜达而导致了这种奇怪的口味。然后他明白了，跳了起来。“不，”他说。

Malfoy同时站了起来。脸上充满愤怒，让他更像Harry曾经认识的混蛋，而不像——呃，什么异形。“你必须，”他说。“你是唯一一个——又不是每天都有人死了又活过来，你知道——”

“我不管，”Harry平板的说。“不就是不，Malfoy。我不会让你咬我脖子——”

“不一定是你的脖子，首先，虽然从手腕吸血让我有点恶心——”

“就是不，”Harry说，“去骚扰圣芒戈。也许他们能给你某个刚死的人的血。”他转身举步离开。没有谜团，没有食死徒，他无缘无故的想了Malfoy几个月。Harry不确定他为什么感觉心如死灰。毕竟，事情只不过，就像他告诉Ginny的，他最近的行为没有正当借口——他已经知道了。

********

Draco敢肯定他明白饥饿的人看到奶牛走开是什么感觉。他怒不可遏，还没考虑就跳过书桌站到Potter面前。

Potter只是停住脚步看着他，甚至没有害怕。然后他咬紧了牙，Draco听到他牙齿摩擦的微弱声音。“让开，Malfoy。”

“不，”Draco说，他没法看Potter的眼睛，他被脖子迷住了。它上面细密的汗珠微微反光，显示Potter是在故作镇静，而Draco现在可以看到皮肤下面的鲜血。他从没想到他会如此感激吸血鬼极其敏锐的感官，通常都是在他想午睡的时候传来家养小精灵在厨房里的唠叨，告诉他太多关于花床培育知识。

“那我就动手了，”Potter，依然愚蠢，手伸向魔杖。

Draco立刻伸手阻止他。

他的手握住了Potter的手腕，这是它的唯一动作。瞬息之间他的脑子里充满了不属于他的思想，愤怒的思想关于Malfoy是个混蛋，Ginny不会对他满意，他依然不知道他为什么花了几个月想着这个——

Potter尖叫。“Malfoy，滚出我的脑子！”他急促的退开，因为震惊之下Draco握住他的手松开了，设法挣脱开来。下一秒他抽出魔杖，施了个火焰熊熊，Draco不得不跳起来让开了路。

他不在乎，他的注意力惊讶甚至欣喜的纠结于一点。他以为他会憎恶感受到别人的情绪与思想，无论为什么。他没有意识到他会在嘴里尝到Potter的困惑，而他的思想与Draco自己的划分的一清二楚，就像另一个需要探索的领域。现在Draco知道从别人脑子里的世界是什么样的了。

太美妙，太——

“速速禁锢！”Potter吼道，突然Draco被扔掉地上，被绑了起来，即使他的吸血鬼力量，他努力挣扎也无法脱身。Potter一定是因为恐惧与慌张而疯狂了——确实，他是的——在咒语上用了这么大的力量。

“瞧，Potter，”他说，自认非常通情达理，鉴于刚刚发生的所有事。“显然盟契在我们见面前就已经为我们准备好了。你开始想着我——”他停下，想知道该怎么从Potter杂乱无章的思想中找到他想要的信息。

几乎立刻，但是，他脑海中传来Potter的声音，六个月。

“六个月前，”他说，“那就是从六月。我变成吸血鬼的时候，你没有理由想着我，你说——想——你自己——”

“你干吗了？”Potter质问，捂住耳朵仿佛这样就能躲在他脑子里。愉快的，Draco提出显然事实并非如此，而收到一声咆哮作为回答。“我想不是，结束那什么盟契，或者随便什么玩意儿，他妈的少烦我。”

“不，”Draco说，他不是自愿成为吸血鬼，要是可以，他也希望再次变成人类，但第一次，他觉得吸血鬼也许不错。“我不想，你的血尝起来一定很美味，甚至你的意识也是。要是愿意你可以逃走，”他补充，当冲动跃居Harry意识的前段。“但我想盟契不受距离影响。”

“你完全疯了，”Harry低声说，声音开始虚弱，他双手捧着他，Draco确实有一阵子为他感到抱歉——直到Harry从指缝间瞪着他，嘶声说。“我不想要你的同情。”

“是，行，那就是你得到的，”Draco说，再次用力挣脱绳索，也许上次他并没有真的尝试，因为绳子脱落了，他坐起来，眨眨眼。Harry后退几步，眼睛睁大，呼吸急剧，然后转身逃出了屋子。

Draco等待，过了一会儿，他有助的想，瞧，我想距离根本没什么影响。

滚开，Harry吼道，他的声音就像他们还在同一间屋子里一样响亮，然后Draco感觉到幻影显形的拉扯。

********

“Harry？”Hermione举高魔咒好让她的荧光闪烁从墙面反光出来。她声音敏锐但是温和；她在尽力不吵醒Ron，Harry知道，Ron今天考砸了只想睡觉。“你在干吗？现在是凌晨三点，万一你没注意！”

我注意了，Harry反抗的想。

那你为什么不像个格兰芬多的乖小孩一样上床睡觉？Malfoy在他脑袋里说，声音正如他们面对面一样尖利。你是她的玩具娃娃，不是吗？我是说，否则一女二男怎么会住同一间公寓？

Harry忍不住想到跟Hermione发生关系，立刻恶心起来，Malfoy哈哈大笑。这是种困扰的感觉，让Harry觉得他的头骨就像是用天鹅绒镶了边。那么事情更清楚了，你是同性恋，你在等待我因为普通的爱人没法满足你。

你见鬼的不用一直都这么开心，Harry吼道，同时转头回答Hermione。几个小时前你和我一样迫不及待想要脱身。

你的血闻起来很美味，Malfoy说，就像个愚蠢的吸血鬼。

Harry咬紧牙，然后发现Hermione正瞪着他。他叹口气，他还没适应一边无声一边有声的对话。“我知道，Hermione，”他低声说。“但我找不到书，我相信你什么时候买过关于吸血鬼的，而——”

Hermione几步穿过房间，举着魔杖，光直对他的眼睛。Harry畏缩了低下头。“Malfoy把你变成吸血鬼了？”Hermione质问，声音上升接近“吵醒Ron”的危险区域。

当然没有。吸血鬼的血难喝。

“当然没有，”Harry说，然后畏缩的发现他引用了Malfoy的话，即使不是故意的。Malfoy再次发出天鹅绒般的笑声。“他是吸血鬼，他对我施了某种咒语。它——它让我听见他的想法，感觉他的情绪，他宣称他需要我的血因为我是死而复生的人。我完全不明白，我只知道我希望这些结束。”

Hermione轻轻叹息一声，然后点点头。下一刻Harry认出了她的“研究表情”。“好的，Harry，”她说。“我不认为我现在知道具体发生了什么事，或是有什么可能的解决方式，但我保证我们能找到答案。”她抓起他的手捏捏。“到早上。”

“Hermione——”

“你明天要考试，”Hermione说，用Weasley太太在Bill和Fleur婚礼上说话的腔调。

Harry知道快要考试的时候是不可能说服Hermione的，所以他放弃了，勉强的，允许自己被拉到床上。直到他头落到枕头上，他才意识到过去几分钟都没有听到Malfoy说话。

我现在没什么可跟你说的，Malfoy就在此刻说。我会祝你好梦，但我知道你会的。

Harry在他能问什么意思前就睡着了。今天真的是漫长的一天，他震惊了好几次。

但然后Malfoy在梦里等着他，所以这儿也不是避风港。

********

“我必须说，Malfoy先生，”Gloriosa女士说，打量着他。“你的态度看来进步良多。”

“我找到了我想要与之盟契和得到血液的人，”Draco说，他觉得精出奇的力充沛，即使还没有接触到Harry的血液。也许他的生命变成吸血鬼毕竟还是可以忍受的，既然他可以一直打击Harry。“实际上，我已经和他盟契了，当我的手碰到他皮肤的时候，就发生了。”

他碰碰脑子里属于Harry的情绪团。它动了动推回温暖的感觉，显示他还在睡觉。

“这真的很快。”Gloriosa女士十指交握看着他。Draco想知道她是不是看起来不替他高兴。“大部分人类不会立刻同意这么亲密的过程。”

“哦，我不算是得到了他的同意。”Draco漫不经心的挥挥手。

再一次他发现自己被钉在房间另一头的墙上，她的手握住他的喉咙。

“什么？”他嘶声说。脑子后面的情绪团开始移动。可能他的痛苦与愤怒刺穿了他们间的距离，进入了Harry不平静的梦乡。“你说它不像其他同意形式一样复杂！我以为这是说——”

“你还是应该先说服他，而不是像野兽一样攻击他，”Gloriosa轻声说。她的嘴唇和牙龈后缩，Draco可以见到下面的皮肤，这太可怕。他想知道她从她的先祖那里继承了什么。“现在这不止是法律问题，而且涉及礼貌。要是他投诉，他可以让所有的吸血鬼都变成坏蛋！人们会相信像他一样强大的人。”

Draco眨眨眼。即使喉咙依然疼痛，她说话的方式有些不对。“你指什么，他一样强大？我还没告诉你他是谁。”脑海后面的团对他发出不满的情绪。甚至没有思考，Draco往它的方向送去安慰的感觉。

突然，他又落到地上，把受伤的气管扭回原位。Gloriosa再次坐在书桌后面，眯着眼睛低下头。

“你一走进来就提过，”她说，“对Bones。是Harry Potter。”

“不，我没有，”Draco说。他敢肯定，因为他希望把这当作惊奇，看看Gloriosa听说这消息时脸上的表情。“你怎么知道的？”他的手臂上蔓延开奇怪的波纹感，他惊讶的看到他的手指摊开长出爪子。

“这是夜之王的孩子未被公认的力量之一，”Gloriosa说，立刻分了心，靠向前好好打量Draco的爪子。Draco克制着把手指插到她脸上的诱惑。她依然比他强大而且敏捷。“他某些孩子的手会非常强壮，但是。这项特质毫无疑问组合了你自己的力量给了你这种爪子。”她点点头，然后从桌上拿起一份文件做个记号。

Draco眨眨眼，不知所措。他读过，在某些Bones塞给他的鼓励读物上，吸血鬼倾向于沉浸在任何他们最强的嗜好中，年龄越大越是如此。所以有的吸血鬼会陷入最单纯的人都能看穿的骗局。显然Gloriosa的嗜好是跟踪吸血鬼血缘基因的每一点微小转变。

但他不打算因此推延他所发现的东西。他双手抱胸，尽管畏缩了一下有只爪子刺破他的手肘。“为什么以及你什么时候发现我的配偶是Harry Potter。”

Gloriosa眯起眼睛研究了他很久，然后说道，“几夜前，有人为了你的——状况联系我。”

Draco紧张了。“哦？”他知道他母亲贿赂了几个前往Malfoy庄园的魔法部官员所以，当他注册吸血鬼身份时，他的状况没有被广而告之。要是Gloriosa知道，她只能从少数几个人那儿得到信息。

“是，”吸血鬼轻轻用指甲划划桌面。“他们知道了是谁付钱给你梦游魔药并把你变成吸血鬼。”她平静的看着他。“我必须说，整体而言，我同意这项决定。你的——保护者——显然担心你在没有额外魔法以及强壮的朋友保护的状况下会惹上麻烦。VAMPS可以保护你，Malfoy先生，如果你愿意停止制造麻烦。即使Harry Potter也可以，要是你不再敌视他以至于他抗拒盟契。这很少见，但可能发生。”

Draco板起脸。“我猜想是同一个人付钱给夜之王到禁林来咬的我？”

Gloriosa点点头。

“这个人认为我没用吗，那么？”Draco问。

“在某些方面，是的，”Gloriosa说，“我可以指出几项弱点，比如不知道什么时候该闭嘴，不公平的攻击你的盟契配偶——”

“我没有攻击——”

“但最严重的毫无疑问是你否认现实。”Gloriosa靠向前注视着他。“你不懂，比如，你真的不能逆转吸血鬼变异。你依然把你盟契人类当作玩具，而不是某个有他自己思想和情绪的人类。你有没有考虑过要是他年老死亡会发生什么事，而你还活着？”

Draco张开嘴，然后闭上。他打算回答他可以把Potter变成吸血鬼，但当然这样他的血就难喝了。他怒视着地板，每次他以为发现了某件值得高兴的事，就有人打消他的念头。

“有办法让他活着吗？”他问。

“有抗衰老魔药，是，”Gloriosa微微耸肩，“在VAMPS之外通常得不到，否则很多巫师会利用它们。但我认为我们需要做个交易，Malfoy先生。”

Draco瞪着她。她不为所动。

“我会教你怎么酿制这种魔药，”Gloriosa说，“当你向我表明你接受了你作为吸血鬼社会一员的责任时。”

Draco感觉他脸上的皮肤比平时更加苍白。“我不能——你不是说——”

“我是的，”Gloriosa吐出这几个字就像从剑鞘中抽出宝剑。“群体疗法。”

********

Harry看着问题重读一次。他怎么知道法律许可的魔药专家使用独角兽血液的唯一用法？他有头疯狂的吸血鬼住在他脑子里，过去几天他都没法专心学习。

听到Hermione的羽毛笔不断写字的声音绝对没有帮助。她当然会顺利通过考试，她可能已经写完了，Harry想，只是在检查答案。

但是真正讨厌的，是Ron，在所有人之中，开始考试的时候满面愁容，但现在正带着半个微笑忙着写最后一页。而Harry还停在五张羊皮纸的第二张。

但他睡觉了，Harry想，他不用梦见Malfoy吸他直到尖叫，然后啃他的脖子——

那不是啃，Harry，只是轻轻咬一小口，你会觉得很愉快。或者你以为你的梦境是撒谎？

Harry恨恨的深吸口气，坚决不理会Malfoy。他也决心在脑子里叫他Malfoy；他的意识一直想要换到Draco，因为荒谬的是他现在了解他可能胜过了解Ginny，而他叫Ginny名字。

你问题的答案是“清洁牙齿”，顺便说一句。

“什么？”Harry大声说。监考员，一个高个傲罗，脸上深深的伤疤扯开嘴唇露出牙齿，转身皱起眉头。Harry急忙低头盯着羊皮纸，再次看着关于独角兽血液合法用途的问题。

你问题的答案。Draco——Malfoy——的声音耐心而且安慰。独角兽的血液能比其他任何东西更有效的清洁成分。而牙齿在交付魔药专家前需要被磨去珐琅质和任何原主人黏附在上面的物质。你不知道，我猜他们提过，而你忙着想念我。

Harry板起脸。但他真的不知道还有什么可写，所以他耸耸肩写下“清洁牙齿，”然后转向下一题。令他得意的是，这题他知道，不需要Malfoy的帮助。

但他考试的时候Malfoy在他脑子后面哼着歌，终于Harry再也忍受不了。你没有太阳要躲吗？他问，一边回答关于第二次精灵叛变是如何被镇压的问题。

我不会睡一整天，Malfoy粗暴地说。Harry感觉到了他对那种吸血鬼的蔑视，就像一大坨耳屎般恶心。我尽量时不时打个盹，但我现在不像过去那么需要睡眠。他停下，声音重新狡猾起来。想想，我可以一整晚不睡——或者整天，在完全黑暗的房间里——取悦你。

还有你下一道题目的答案是“撑起世界的支柱。”

Harry保持非常镇静，不去看下一道题目。现在你可以透过我的眼睛看？

不，你从眼角看到了，在潜意识里注意到它。我可以把它拉到我的意识中，就是如此。

这太荒谬了，Harry想，但当他去看问题时，显然他没有更好的答案。菊与蔷薇属植物的根茎传说中有什么用途？谁在乎？

你在战场上的时候会在乎，Malfoy随口说。我希望和我盟契的人活着，你知道，而不是死掉。我想象你死亡的痛苦对我来说决不会愉快。

我不懂你，Malfoy，Harry说，但他不得不承认想要回避死亡的痛苦是合理的。为什么你帮我？为什么你听起来和昨天晚上不一样？

因为我犯了错误，Malfoy直截了当的说。Harry突然希望他现在能和这混蛋在一间屋子里，好看到他承认自己错了时脸上的表情。我应该慢慢开始盟契，而不是那样抓住你。我不知道我一碰到你它就会发生。我只是看到你要离开所以慌张了。但那依然不对，因为——Harry可以在自己嘴里感觉到Malfoy的厌恶——为了充分表现为一个负责任的吸血鬼，我必须更加了解我的力量和能力。

谁告诉你的？

VAMPS。吸血鬼种族管理与保护委员会。他们很恐怖，Harry，绝对恐怖。Harry觉得他就像刚刚刷了牙，有一刻；那是Malfoy挑剔的耸肩。你不用像我一样应付他们，至少，但Gloriosa女士，领袖或是总统或者也许是女王，会想见你。

所以有——什么，永生指南？

永生指南，与人类互动指南。有一本叫“分享心灵的血液：爱与尊重你的捐献者”。Malfoy哀叹。又不是我自愿的，Harry。有人给我报的名。

Harry咬住嘴唇免得笑出声来。

我还是知道你很开心，你要明白。

是，但我不想笑出声了，让监考官又看我。

Harry继续写字。他是——嗯，他不得不承认过去几分钟Malfoy对他不完全糟糕，他也许甚至告诉了他正确答案。当然Harry要等考卷批阅完发下来他才知道，而他还要再训练两年才能成为全职傲罗。但知道这个混蛋有另一面也许不错。

幻觉，可能，Harry提醒自己。他和Hermione在早餐时简单谈了谈，趁Ron，为了显示他是认真对待考试，利用这点时间去最后冲刺。我知道盟契可能不当影响你的情绪，Harry。在他身边你说话行为要当心。

我喜欢你的声音胜过Granger的，Draco出乎意料的说。

这次，Harry哼出了声。监考官盯着他，但Harry一直看着羊皮纸，羽毛笔不断移动，显示他是个乖乖的小学生。年长巫师再次转开身。

所以当他昨晚逃离Malfoy庄园的时候，他的生命没有变成他所害怕的恐怖事物。但盟契的形成甚至还不到一天，Harry想，带着一些希望和畏惧。给它时间，它肯定会变糟糕。

********

Draco愿意，现在，承认Gloriosa女士不止是女王。她是地狱的主人，至少在这所谓的新继承人自白时间是如此，她因Draco过去的罪行把他放到了这儿。Draco愿意道歉并发誓永不犯罪，要是他知道他的行为邪恶到足以导致现状的话。

他，Bones和两个男性吸血鬼，Draco不认识，在Gloriosa的办公室里围坐成一圈。Gloriosa坐在她书桌后，当然，时不时愉快看着他们所有人——安全，无疑地，实际上她是在场最年长最强大的。Draco不能想象其他人比他更愿意来这儿，无论他们露出什么表情。

每个人都必须说出他们的名字——另外两个人叫Ryan Johnson和Thomas Gates——然后解释过去一周他们学到的关于成为吸血鬼的新课程。那就是“自白”。要是Gloriosa女士觉得他们的表达含混搪塞或是避重就轻，她会“引导”他用VAMPS认可的语言重新描述他们的自白。

Bones几乎从没得到这项待遇。Gloriosa让她决定Draco说出的每一个字，当然。

“现在，Draco，”Gloriosa说，转向他。Bones刚刚描述完她怎么意识到她不再想念阳光，因为星星的光芒对她已经足够——或者，应该说是，“它圆满了我在日光中永远无法找到家园的吸血鬼天性，显示我接受了现实。”“你这个星期学到了什么？”

Draco忍住抗议现在该轮到Ryan或Thomas的诱惑，用了一会儿思考。他已经说过了他的传承者和他的爪子和他与他母亲的关系和他成为了盟契吸血鬼。他不知道还有什么可说的。

喔，Malfoy！你在干吗？你的烦躁太强了，连我一直做的那些愚蠢的关于你的梦都没法继续了。

欢迎光临自白时刻，Draco反唇相讥，太过沮丧没法像今天早前Harry考试时那样温和反应。我跟另外四个吸血鬼坐在一起，对我的生命发表感慨，让Gloriosa女士精心整理变成她觉得合适的内容，然后我必须重复一次。我再也不想听到“合适”和“适当”和“责任”这三个词了。

就是你告诉过我的群体？Harry小心的说。那个给你自助读物的？

是。Draco克制哀叹的诱惑。那没好处。Gloriosa已经在有点不耐烦的瞪着他了。

噢，Hermione曾经想让我参加个类似的座谈会；她宣布我可能因为战争出现战后失调综合症，那可能帮上我。我去了大概五分钟。Harry停顿一会儿。你的——我是说，我可以帮你吗？

Draco眨眨眼，没有去问Harry为什么想要帮他。现在不是时候制造羞怯的嘟哝或让步。我不知道，我要问问。

“呃，Gloriosa女士，”他说。“Harry想跟你们说话。他通过我说话可以吗？”

很长时间，房间里的其他人都盯着他。Draco模糊的想知道他们是不是不相信他说盟契强大到允许他能远距离的听到Harry的想法和情绪。

“当然，”Gloriosa终于说，蓝色的眼睛已经闪烁着怀疑的光，但她也微微点点头，就像在说服自己Draco对自己的伴侣感兴趣是好事。“他想要分享你们生命的哪些启示？”Draco想他理解了她的同意，现在他看到她的眼睛亮的就像手术刀。她以为她有了个新同志一起羞辱Draco。

她不会，Harry自信的告诉他。我说过，Hermione逼我去过一次座谈会，我恨他们说话的方式，但抓住窍门很容易。告诉她我承认我对盟契一无所知，我们俩都接受了它将无可避免的存在于我们的生命中，我们在努力学习它的优点。他们喜欢这种话。

Draco重复了一遍，尽量不用畏缩于自己嘴里说出的话。Gloriosa夫人瞪圆眼睛坐直身。Draco努力不要咽口水或是让他的表情或其他身体动作暴露他的担忧。

终于，Gloriosa女士说，露出牙齿显示个有点不知所措的微笑。“很好，Draco。现在轮到你了，Ryan。”

我不相信，Draco想。这是我第一次没被当众责备。他停下，享受Harry送来的满意感，就像止咳药一样。但你怎么知道的？要是你只去过一次？

Harry吃吃笑起来，这声音引起了Draco的饥饿感。我说了，很容易。Hermione还塞了几本自助的书给我。别让她见到Gloriosa女士。她们很可能相处的太好。

Draco舔舔嘴唇，心不在焉的听着Ryan吞吞吐吐的坦白他在学习喝血会带来多大乐趣，原来他是很厌恶的。听着，Harry，我——我知道才一天，但你愿意明天晚上来庄园吗？我只——我只想离你近点。

然后是漫长紧张的沉默，Draco以为最后会被拒绝，但Harry只说，声音温和轻快，你真的不该想要对某个能读到你思想的人撒谎。我明白你想要血。

现在是谁在脑对脑的隐瞒说谎了？Draco问。或者无视盟契的不可避免性以及它如何影响我们的生活？我想要你的血，你知道。

Harry安静了很久，Draco可以感觉到他在脑子里翻来覆去的考虑真相和决定和情感，就像用舌头舔松牙。Gloriosa完成了一轮，得到了Thomas和Bones的自白，然后转向他。Draco挺直身，准备在没有Harry的帮助下回答问题，但Harry带着些心不在焉的说，你知道变成不死之身就永远抹杀了与正常人类为伍的可能性，你在学习接受这一点并满足于自己所拥有的事，Draco告诉了Gloriosa。除了对“正常”这个词的纠正之外，她放过了他去找Ryan。

终于，Harry说，我——我猜我可能也是。我有六个月时间想着你是真的，和你当时成了吸血鬼不可能是巧合，是吗？他补充，就像自己还难以接受现实。

“我想不是，”Draco说。

“什么？”Bones恼怒的问。Ryan，停下他的跟Draco的生命毫无关联的故事，眨眼看着他。所有人都盯着他，而Harry在他脑子里哈哈大笑。Draco几乎忍不住笑容，即使Gloriosa皱着眉头。Harry大笑的感觉是自他变成吸血鬼以来最美妙的感觉之一。饥饿得到满足的感觉也很美妙，但只不过是物质上的。

当我能吸Harry血的时候也许会不一样，Draco想，真的不在乎Harry是不是认可他的想法。他低下头，嘟哝一声抱歉，尽力关注Ryan乏味的故事。

他已经在数着时间盼望见到Harry，当然，而Harry与他争执分钟数。但他的存在让座谈变得更容易忍受。

********

Harry准备去Malfoy庄园时忍不住的微笑。他今天的傲罗训练很成功。虽然Draco没法跨越距离把吸血鬼的超凡力量借给他，但他可以警告Harry他从余光中看到的危险，提醒他应该向右而不是左转弯。这给他的导师留下了深刻印象。

而且让Hermione担忧，Harry知道。她公然质问他为什么今天不想看消除盟契方法的书，Harry没有合适的答案。

但真相是——

当然那是真相，Draco睡眼朦胧的在他脑海里说。他刚刚午睡醒来。有一件事他没告诉Harry，他在真正睡觉的时候睡得很沉，醒来的时候就像在假日最后一个早晨不愿清醒的男生一样。

真相是，Harry不像他以为的那样介意盟契。

他和Draco已经划出了界限，他们会礼貌的忽视彼此不愿提及的话题。那并不像Harry以为的那么困难。首先，Draco很快意识到他们间任何力量的不平衡都会导致他下一刻产生令人窘迫的念头或是自怨自怜上苍不公。而Draco确实抱怨了很多次上苍不公，以及魔法部怎么夺走他的魔杖，不管有没有规定，以及他怎么想念他父亲，以及他希望能像他母亲一样静悄悄的，以及——

你有完没完？我耳朵都起茧了。

想想你自己犯的错，肯定有的，Harry挖苦的想，打开公寓的门，对Ron和Hermione喊了声再见。

他发现Ginny站在门口时立刻停住了，她手举起准备敲门。她盯着他，Harry想知道她眼里的他是什么样的。要是整晚在家或是去对角巷闲逛的话，他的袍子太正式了。

“Harry，”她说，站直身。她脸上瞬间的疑惑消失了，现在的她正如那个跟随他走进神秘事务司举起魔杖面对食死徒的少女。“我告诉过你我会过四天来听答案，记得吗？好，现在是第四天。我希望这次你的话能说服我。”她用力推开他，大步走进公寓。

Harry转身，不理睬Draco在意识里焦躁的催促，和他的建议，告诉他粉红色不适合红头发，既然她在放假，没必要一直穿那种可笑的格兰芬多颜色。

“Ginny，现在真的不是时候，”他尽量镇静的说。

她转身面对他，双手抱胸。Harry看了她一会儿，克制叹气的冲动。Ginny还在霍格沃茨上七年级，因为她父母决定她半放弃的六年级不算数。她看起来非常非常年轻，Harry想，因为他有一个不老的吸血鬼常驻他脑子。

跟我没关系，是你自己的事。

也许是的，Harry承认，也许是时候凭借他被分进格兰芬多的勇气来面对Ginny了。

Draco试图攫取他分院的记忆，想知道Harry到底想了什么以拒绝斯莱特林，但Harry尽可能的忽视他而说道，“Ginny，我只是不再想和你约会。我不知道为什么。我只是——我不再那样喜欢你了。我把你当作妹妹和朋友。但不再是情人。”他耸耸肩，她瞪大眼睛。他希望自己能说些更安慰的话。Draco一直低声唠叨的建议包括要是她想吸引男人的话就该洗掉雀斑之类的废话。“我想——”

“Harry，”Ginny低语。她听起来心都碎了，所以他不再说话专心听着。

Weasley家，喜欢出风头。Draco想。

我真惊讶你没有因这种声明的讽刺而爆炸，Harry告诉他。

你知道什么是讽刺？

“Harry，”Ginny说，这次她看起来稍微平静了一点点。“你不记得你七年级最后一个月发生的事了？”

Harry脸发热，他记得清清楚楚。很难忘记那个晚上他在格兰芬多的公共休息室睡着了，Ginny爬到他腿上开始热情的吻他吵醒了他。那是在他已经开始对她丧失兴趣之后——

那是六月，在我变成吸血鬼之后，Draco说。很好。

而他尴尬的找了些借口，推开她，上床去了。但他一直知道她那个晚上是想跟他做爱，要是他还留在沙发上没走。

“那是我想要的，”Ginny继续。“我知道你觉得你必须说把我当妹妹，免得Ron找你麻烦。但我保证，他接受了——”

“跟Ron没关系，Ginny，”Harry尽量坚定的说。“是我对你的感情变了，我不再想跟你约会。”

“但我只想知道为什么。”Ginny搂住自己打个寒战，就像冬天的寒冷跟随她进了屋子。

一周前Harry会走过去搂着他。现在他意识到他像个笨拙的雕像一样站着没动。他咳嗽一声。

“一部分是因为魔法，”他终于说。她迟早会发现Draco的事，他不希望撒谎搪塞她。“Draco Malfoy在六月初变成了吸血鬼。你知道吗？”

Ginny放下手臂盯着他。“跟我们有什么关系？”她问。

Draco咆哮。Harry畏缩。他感觉那一刻就像尖牙咬着他的耳朵。

“原来Draco——”

“Draco？”Ginny扬起眉毛，正如Harry告诉Hermione他不再关心怎么消除盟契时候的样子。

“Draco是一种相当特殊的吸血鬼，”Harry继续，决定长话短说免得她再添麻烦。

就像我会不特殊一样。

“他需要某个死而复生的人与他分享血液。”Harry耸耸肩以回答Ginny怀疑的目光。“不是我定的规矩。跟咬他的吸血鬼有关，我想。总之，他已经和我绑在一起。他可以听见我的想法，感觉我的情绪——”

“他知道我在这儿？”Ginny问，声音危险的升高了。

告诉她别大嚷大叫，Draco专横的指挥。她的鼬鼠尖叫要把我脑袋震破了，我甚至还不在场。

“是，他知道。”Harry直视她的眼睛，希望自己能更温和的说出真相。当然，四天前，他甚至不知道自己怎么了。要不是Draco的吸血鬼身份，他对Malfoy的迷恋会自然减退，他敢肯定。

要不是我的吸血鬼身份，一切就不会开始。Draco叹口气，就像晨雾卷过他的脑海。真的，Harry，有人应该让你坐下好好上一堂因果关系课。我真惊讶Granger没想到。

“那么你可以告诉他，”Ginny说，“我会找出他是怎么迷住你的，我会阻止他。”她坚定的点点头走向门口，头仰得高高的。

Harry考虑着让她走，但他知道要是如此，他还是留给了她错误的期待。跟Ginny分手显然非常困难，但必须完成。

“Ginny，”他说。她停下回头看着他。

“没关系，Harry，”她亲切的说。“你现在中了他的恶咒。我知道你不是自愿的，我原谅你说的一切——”

“那是我自愿的，”Harry说，尽量清楚坚定。“我自愿的——我不再喜欢你了，Ginny。即使Draco明天决定他不想要我的血，我也不会跟你约会。”

那不可能。快来，不行吗，我要你的血。

Ginny闭上眼。“但是，Harry——”

“理由不重要。我没法解释。”Harry揉着额头。“拜托，相信我，Ginny。那就是不可能。”

他及时抬眼看到她明白了真相。她的手紧紧抓着门就像要把它拆下来。

然后她低声抽泣，拉开门开始奔跑，甚至没顾得上关门。Harry追赶上去，喊着她的名字，但她已经消失在转角。

那不是我希望的，他想，再次揉着额头。

很完美，Draco反对。现在到庄园来，我等不及见你了。

********

Draco知道Harry到庄园的时候还在发呆，但他真的不在乎。又不是他会让Harry跟那个Weasley女孩私奔。要是Harry想要弥补她，Draco会一直从精神上骚扰他，直到他改变主意照他的想法做。

几个晚上——和午睡——的梦和盟契发挥了作用。Harry踏进书房的那一刻，Draco感到他的牙齿变尖了，他差点没及时张嘴给长长的牙让路。

但Harry似乎没注意，他只是茫然的点点头接过酒，然后坐在上次的同一把椅子上，盯着他的酒，时不时晃晃杯子。Draco咳嗽一声试图唤起他的注意，看到没用，于是从精神上说到，你真的跟她分手了？

“是，”Harry说，声音很担忧。“Ginny伤心的时候不会很清醒。也许她没回家。也许她跑到雪里什么地方现在在哭。我应该守着她，确保她安全的回陋居去了——”

“我相信，”Draco拖长声音说，往盟契推去不耐烦的情绪以显示他宁可不要讨论这个话题，“那正是‘误导她’，正是你这么些日子对她做的事，想着我却找不到好理由跟她分手。”

Harry转过身怒视Draco的方向，表情非常愤怒。盟契深处充满的混杂的情绪，Draco在面前挥了挥手才意识到他其实并不是站在浓雾之中。“我不知道你或者你的状况——”

“但你还是用了各种借口不跟她分手，”Draco告诉他。这是猜测；内疚有倾向从Harry的大量相似意识中升到顶端，Draco禁不住考虑将来也许可以利用上。“你坐在那儿笑得像个傻瓜，但你明明可以告诉她你不再想跟她约会了。你避免伤害她，而其实伤害她才是正确的，因为那样她就不会以为我对你施了什么夺魂咒——”

“我完全知道我做了什么！”Harry喊道，跳了起来。Draco努力不要恍惚，突然他可以感觉到令人心醉的血液，Harry的皮肤显得红通通。“我应该勇敢起来，早些拿定主意！我知道，行吗？你有什么余地一直说勇敢，你直到跟我盟契才有勇气面对你自己是个吸血鬼！”

Draco咆哮着大步绕过书桌。他牙齿发痛，他的胃仿佛要在蔓延全身的空虚中爆发。有些乐观的，也许，他告诉他母亲今晚不需要血，他可以从Harry身上得到。而现在他为此付出了代价。他可以感觉到怒气在快速上升，要是他不渴的话肯定不会如此迅速。在他意识后方，绝对不是好事，他能听到Gloriosa女士的声音告诉他吸血鬼在饥饿的时候难以控制情绪。“我面对的是更永久更重要的转变。还有，别转移话题！”他满脑子都是鲜红的血液以及对它的渴望。“你惦记着Weasley就像你真的想跟她约会。你接受现实了吗？我以为伟大的Harry Potter，受训傲罗和巫师世界的救世主，一般不会这样三心两意。”

盟契因为随之而来的怒气阴沉了，然后Harry再次抽出魔杖，吼道，“速速禁锢！”

Draco飞向后，但这次没有被绳子捆着落到地上；他倒在了他父亲的书桌上，绳子干净利落的捆住他的腿和上身，几乎没法动弹。Draco仰慕了一会儿这强大的魔力——显然傲罗训练在某些事情上强化了Harry——同样为自己交出魔杖而失去的感到嫉妒。

但然后Harry俯身靠近他，愤怒的喘着气，Draco相当激烈的想起了他所得到的。对血液的渴望让他颤抖着弓起身，即使他没有机会挣断绳索。他从喉咙深处发出呜咽，张开嘴。

“Harry，”他喘息。“求你。”

“你根本不了解Weasley家，”Harry咆哮，不理会他。盟契中只传来杂乱的情绪，可能说明了Harry无视他对于血液的合理要求以及从他嘴里发出的奇怪混杂的词句。“你根本不知道我在战争中是什么样，即使你有我全部记忆。为什么我该给你血？你还是一样自私自利，不过是不是变成吸血鬼还是有什么自助计划——”

但他靠的越来越近，贴着Draco的脸吐出这些话，他的喉咙就在那儿。

Draco抬起一点头，他的牙第一次刺穿了Harry Potter的脖子。

那是——

********

天堂。

Harry从没想过吸血鬼之咬是什么样，但直到他发现自己必须面对也从没用什么时间去思考。要是过去有人问他，他会认定是就像啃某人的脖子。对于被咬的人肯定不会是什么好事。

但却是的。

Harry不止能感觉到刺痛几乎立刻化作醉人狂喜，而且还有Draco对于食物，突然消失的空虚感的愉悦。血液给他带来的圆满超出了过去任何感觉。即使他母亲的血也没有Harry的甜蜜。动物的血更不值一提。Draco再也不会喝牛或是鸡的血。

Draco喉咙口的堵塞与失望被冲走了，取而代之的是阳光般的液体。他呜咽着想要去摸Harry，但他的手依然被绳子捆着。他轻声呻吟。

Harry，稍稍从情感的漩涡中抽身，觉得想要大笑。我想我相当喜欢你现在这样，他对Draco想。弥补了某些不平等。

Draco准备回答他随时可以摆脱绳子，因为Harry不知道他的爪子，但血液再次偷走了他的声音，把他溶化作顺从的液体。Harry伸手，小心不要干扰他喉咙上的尖牙，轻轻捏了捏Draco的手指。

指甲弹了出来。Harry研究着它们，茫然的同意很不错。他挪了挪，他处在个尴尬的姿势，身体半压在Draco身上，但脚还在地上。他开始想这个位置不太好，起源于脖子的愉悦感敦促他希望所有地方都能感觉这么好。

他一条腿跪倒桌上，颤抖着停住了一会儿，Draco喝完了血，舔着伤口帮助愈合，然后再次压到吸血鬼身上。原本冰冷而且相当苍白的皮肤现在温暖嫣红。想到这温暖是因他而起让Harry更加兴奋。

他几乎说不出话，但有了他们之间的盟契，这不重要。即使低头舌头舔吻着吸血鬼的尖牙寻找安全的方式吻他，他也可以同时把思想发给Draco。

我现在觉得真的真的很好。

我也是，我也是，我也是，Draco一次又一次的重复，陶醉的。血液进入他的胃里，他觉得生命中第一次完满了。

要是Harry听着的话，他的意识肯定在说一些无意义的废话，但Harry真的不想听。他贴着Draco动了动下身，被这感觉震惊了。他梦里的Draco从来没有被绑在桌子上，可能因为是由Draco提供的而他觉得太不优雅，但现实更美妙。

Draco的眼睛颤抖着睁开，看着Harry。眼里的阴影退去了，可能是血液的结果。他像蛇一样仰头再次捕捉到了Harry的嘴，他的脖子伸得出奇的长，然后淫荡的分开双腿邀请的摇动臀部。

那不是淫荡，只不过是坦率。虽然你不了解这种区别，格兰芬多会把一切跟性有关的事当作淫荡。

“闭嘴，”Harry喘息着说，然后意识到这样很傻，加上Draco在他脑子里热心赞同。但他再次往下，Draco抽了口气意识到有其他事更值得热心。

是Harry拿起魔杖施咒解开了纽扣，脱下他们的鞋，并扯开他们的长袍，因为他还没松开Draco身上的绳子。Draco扭扭手腕，Harry刚发现的爪子——

你不许解开，我告诉你。

——在暗淡的火光中闪闪发亮。Harry露出一丝微笑。Draco如果愿意可以划断绳子，但他不想。这就是说他想要现在这样。

这是你的幻想，Potter，不是我的。

“据我所知倒不是如此，”Harry说，俯身再次压到Draco赤裸的身体上。现在他们的阴茎磨蹭在一起，温暖贴着温暖。他跟Ginny抚摸过一点，但当然从没到现在这种程度，也没有他们间的坚硬。而他能在拥有自己感觉时同时感受到Draco的感觉让他的身体起鸡皮疙瘩，每一根汗毛都立了起来。

你愿意现在不想Weasley吗？

Harry故意想起她好刺激Draco，而Draco咝咝的露出牙齿。他嘴边留着一丝血迹；缺少经验或是过度兴奋让他忘记咽下全部鲜血。Harry再次颤抖了。这温暖是源于他，这血液是源于他，这绳索是源于他。

几个月里第一次，他真的决定了某件事，而他的决定是一切的源头。

这感觉太美妙，他闭上眼伸手往下握住Draco和他自己，因为没有别的事足以表达他的惊喜。

Draco喘息着一次又一次弓起身。他猜想这么做看起来很傻，但他不能肯定，因为Harry闭着眼。

Draco无论如何也不会闭上眼睛。他对血的渴望满足了，他用目光享受着Harry。不多的肌肉因为傲罗训练得到了增强，发红的肌肤炫耀着健康与鲜血，脖子后仰的姿势让Draco迫不及待他的下一次饮血。Harry黑色的头发看起来第一次拥有天然美感，适度的凌乱，恰好垂到他肩膀。

而Draco不能碰他的唯一理由是出于选择——嗯，现在是他们俩的选择，但还是。

然后是手与阴茎摩擦着他的，随着盟契的流动感觉就像长了四只手和两个阴茎，即使显然不是。Draco战栗，觉得好的几乎难以忍受。

但是少了一件事。

“Harry，”他说。“张开眼睛。”

Harry杂乱的思想向Draco保证他遵命是因为他想要，不是因为Draco的命令，然后他睁开眼睛，Draco从来不知道绿色可以如此充满热情，令人兴奋。Draco再次弓起身，喉咙溢出一声呜咽。

“你射的时候看着我，”他说。

Harry颤抖了，然后继续颤抖。这感觉渗入Draco的脊椎。他尽可能的抬起腿，捕捉并欢迎Harry的高潮，潮湿的温暖穿过他的手进入他们身体之间，Harry感到困倦满足粘腻和完整。

出于幸运，Draco在感觉到Harry高潮时也射了出来，因为他可能会累到做不到。Draco喊了出来，他激烈的放松加上胃口得到满足使得他全身每块肌肉都绷紧了一会儿。

然后他瘫软下来，出于习惯而喘息。Harry趴在他身上就像在保护什么濒危动物。Draco握起拳头，爪子轻易割断绳索，差点忘了收回就抱住Harry。然后他抱住Harry的肩膀抚摸着，他的手在汗水中滑动了一会儿，才开始学习Harry腰臀与背部的形状和轮廓。

“应该解开你的腿，”Harry说，声音睡眼朦胧。

“可以以后再说，”Draco回答。“吸血鬼的优势，你知道。我们的肌肉可以扭出你们人类永远做不到的姿势。”

Harry打个哈欠。“应该给Ginny送个猫头鹰解释发生的事，”他说，他的话非常含混，Draco是因为有盟契才听懂他的意思。

“那绝对可以等到以后，”Draco说。“我肯定她会理解你忙着享受神魂颠倒的性以及用余生来供养我，没时间跟她约会。你必须承认这是长期义务。”

“无药——”Harry说，然后放弃语言彻底昏睡过去。

Draco在最新一摞VAMPS读物中读过拥有一个同时是性伴侣的捐赠者在做爱后的感觉。包括各种Gloriosa女士喜欢的肉麻词句，关于这样的经验几乎会让吸血鬼的心脏重新跳动起来之类的。

现在Draco不像过去一样觉得那纯属无稽之谈。

只是为了好玩，他挤压他的血液，Harry的血液，通过他的身体让心脏跳动，一次。

********

她非常小心的回避家养小精灵向她汇报的噪声，但不久前声音已经停息了。所以现在她打开书房的门，观察Harry Potter，赤裸的并且显然熟睡着，趴在她儿子身上，幸福的就像忘记了全世界。

Narcissa满意的点点头。通过精心策划和超出她预期的Malfoy财产才换来了她想要的事，但以时间来说，没有她预期的久。

真的，要是没人保护Draco一辈子哪儿也去不了。战后没几天她就看出来了，甚至在Lucius逃往马达加斯加之前。Draco太过依赖她和Lucius，太娇纵，在霍格沃茨上了六年学但在更强大的魔法方面依然一无所知。要是她死了谁也不知道他会出什么事。

Narcissa想过给他安排一个可保护他的妻子，但Malfoy失去了太多名誉。没有一个头脑正常的家庭会考虑把女儿嫁给Draco。

所以Narcissa只剩她最后选择的方案，利用她对吸血鬼的了解。当她读到夜之王的资料时，她知道他是完美的。Draco会拥有成为吸血鬼的保护以及一个分享他所有思想和感情的强大男性的保护。

因为，真的，要是不选择Harry Potter，他还能上哪儿去找到一个死而复生的人？

Narcissa准备关上门。Draco会保护他自己，并被保护，在她去世很久之后。她完成了作为母亲的责任。

然后她意识到Draco的眼睛是睁开的，他在看着她。他看看她又看看Potter，眨眨眼，两次，慢慢浮现恍然大悟的神情。Narcissa等待，好奇的。Draco长大了，但在很多方面他即使现在也还是个孩子。他也许会怒吼她竟敢安排他的生命。

然而，Draco给了她一个出奇甜蜜的微笑和小小的飞吻，然后更紧的抱住Potter。

这次，Narcissa微笑着关上门。Draco安全了，她爱她的儿子，他依然爱她。一切都是完美的。

完


End file.
